Together Forever
by nitarou
Summary: This is where (As you know the ending) Mary and Ib lived together in their parents house and once again, Ib wants to go to the Art Gallery again.. Where they meet Garry once more.
1. Chapter 1

**Ib  
Chapter 1, Art Gallery**

Ib's family were having breakfast.

"Hey mom?" Ib tugged her mom's dress. "Can we go to the Art Gallery again..?"  
"Why would you want to?" Ib's mom asked her.  
"It's nothing.. I just want to go again.." Ib smiled.  
"Hmm.. Alright.." Her dad nodded as he finished his breakfast.

Later that afternoon, Ib and her family went to the Art Gallery once more.

"Hey hey Ib! Let's go go!" a girl with blonde hair that's wearing a green dress with a blue tie pulled her hand, it was her sister Mary.  
"Hold on.." Ib grabbed Mary's arm as she went out of the car.

"Have fun! Don't disturb other people, okay Mary.. Ib?" their dad looked at them.  
"Okay daddy!" Mary smiled and nodded.

Mary and Ib went in the Art Gallery, Ib looked around seeing all of the artworks of the Famous Guertena. While Ib looked around Mary just followed her, then something caught Ib's eye.

It was the first time she saw this painting, it was named the "Forgotten Portrait".. It depicts a man sleeping.  
"Hey hey Ib! Whatcha staring at? Lemme see!" Mary looked at the painting.  
"This man looks familiar.." Ib held her chin as she thought.  
"..What are.. You talking about?! In the magazine, Guertena never paints a real person or whatsoever.." Mary tried to pull Ib away from the painting as she remembered on what happened in the Art Gallery a month ago.  
"Hmm.. You're right.." Ib came along with Mary.

As they looked around, Ib kept her eyes on the artworks like the "Death of Individual", "Lady in Red" and the "Hanged Man". While they were walking, Ib felt strange as it changed atmosphere when she saw the painting "? World".

"Mary..? What does this say..?" Ib pointed at the name of the artwork.  
"Uh… It's.. Fabricated World.." Mary stated.

Then suddenly, the lights flickered.

_U-uh oh no.. This happened again.. No.. I don't want to go.. No.. The Art Gallery isn't in my control anymore.._Mary thought.

"M-Mary.. We should go!" Ib pulled her hand to the exit.

They ran to the exit, but the door was firmly shut, they went to see the window.. It was pitch black outside.. Suddenly, something was printed on the reception area.

**DID YOU COME HERE TO VISIT ME AGAIN? IB? MARY..?**

"W..What's this…?!" Ib looked frightened.  
"N-no way.." Mary looked more frightened as she saw the print.  
Then suddenly there was something added.

**COME.. ENTER THE ABYSS OF THE DEEP.. LET'S MEET AGAIN.. I WILL LET YOU ESCAPE.. – GARRY**

There was a name imprinted on it as well, it seemed familiar to Ib. She pulled Mary's arm as she went to the right.

"W-where are we going Ib?!" Mary's voice was frightened.  
"Let's go.. To the Abyss of the deep" Ib kept pulling her.  
"A-a-are you serious?!" Mary's voice was breaking.  
"Yes.." Ib nodded

They went in the "Abyss Of The Deep". They were inside another part of the Gallery.. Or maybe they're even inside another world already.

"Wahh.. I wanna go home!" Mary cried.  
"As soon as we meet that guy.. We'll get out.." Ib pulled her along.  
"H-how are you even sure?!" Mary yelled.  
". . ." Ib kept silent.

They went through the whole room, suddenly when Ib was about to open the door.. It was locked.

"We need a key.." Ib looked for one.  
"…" Mary just stayed silent.

_Sigh.. If I want to make it out alive.. Might as well help Ib.. I know this place better than anyone.. _Mary sighed.

"..Ib.. There's an unlocked door here.." Mary opened the door.  
"Oh hey.. A key!" Ib took the key.. Then suddenly a statue moved forward.

"Ib! Run!" Mary shouted as she ran ahead.  
Ib ran away grabbing Mary's arm.

They were trapped in mazes of some sorts.  
Then finally, they came across a room of something.. They felt as if someone was in there.

"Let's go in.." Ib pulled Mary.  
"Okay.." Mary came along without resisting.

When they came in, a man with purplish hair was holding a red, yellow and blue rose.. And that man's eyes went through the direction of the room where Ib and Mary were standing.

". . .Ib.. Mary.. It's nice to see you again..! It has been a month has it..?!" a man smiled at them as he came closer.  
". . ." Mary and Ib kept silent there.  
"Hm..? Is it that you don't remember or know me?!" the man looked in shock.  
"My.. It is me! Garry!" the man(or Garry) smiled warmly at them.

"Ga..Rry?" Ib suddenly had a flash back of everything. ". . .GARRY!" Ib jumped and hugged him.  
"How's it going Ib..?" Garry smiled trying to hide something.  
"I'm fine..! Thanks to you-.." Ib then remembered that Garry exchanging his rose for her rose from Mary.

"…"  
"Ib?" Garry and Mary called her name.  
"..Mary.." Ib looked at her.  
"..Yeah..?" Mary looked worried not for Ib but for herself.

"You're.. Responsble For.. Garry's death.." Ib glared at her.  
"B-b-b-but he's alive!" Mary wanted to cry.  
". . ." Ib kept silent.

"Alright.. Anyway.. Shall we go?" Garry smirked.  
"Go? Go where?" Ib tilted her head.  
"Out of this place of course!" Garry yelled.

"But the only way out is to replace someone from the real world to get one of someone here out!" Mary exclaimed.  
"Hmm.. I'll think of a way.. Let's go.." Garry held their hands out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ib  
Chapter 2, Art Attack Anyone?**

Ib, Mary and Garry were together inside the creepy art gallery once more trying to find a way out. Then, suddenly Mary just noticed that Garry was holding the 3 primary colored roses. Mary tried to reach for it but Garry noticed her.

"Hmm..? What are you doing Mary?" Garry looked back staring at Mary.  
"N-nothing.. It's just the roses.. It's like our life here.. I thought maybe me and Ib should hold ours.." Mary looked the other way.  
"Nonsense..! I'll be the one to hold it.. Just in case.." Garry gave an unnoticed sinister face when he faced front.  
"…" Mary kept silent there. "..Give it.." Mary murmured.  
"Huh?" Ib and Garry looked back.  
"I NEVER WANTED TO GO BACK NOW GIVE ME MY ROSE!" Mary shouted as she tackled Garry to get her rose.

Garry dodged her and Ib stood there in shock.

"Hmph.. You should behave yourself Mary.." Garry plucks a petal off her rose.  
"AH!" Mary cried in pain.  
"Garry! Please!" Ib tugged his coat.  
"…" Garry stood there silently.

Mary got up and followed them as they left for the other room.

They went through mazes once more but Garry just instructed them to follow him.

"G-Garry..?" Ib tugged his coat once more.  
"Hm.. What is it?" Garry looked at Ib.  
"I-It's a.." Ib shivered as she pointed.

"Raah" the headless mannequin woman moaned.  
"Ruunn!" Mary shouted.

Ib, Mary and Garry ran away from it till more came.. More and more and more. Garry panted as he was the one who ran the most. Ib and Mary sighed in relief.

"Ugh.." Garry sighed. "Despite how long I've been here.. I still get frightened by these.." Garry put on a frightened face.  
"It became scarier than last time.." Ib sighed.  
"…huff…puff.." Mary panted. "The.. Art gallery.. Has changed.. A lot.." Mary panted and sighed.

"Hey..! Look..!" Ib pointed in an open room.  
"Ah.. It's open.." Garry smiled. "And it's where Ib and I rested when Ib fainted" he grinned.

Mary tried to keep an emotionless face while focusing on the 3 roses.  
_If I try to pluck of the petals on his rose.. Will he probably disappear?_ Mary thought.

"Mary! C'mon!" Ib shouted.  
"Uh…- Coming!" Mary ran after them.

They were inside the room, Garry held on to the roses while he tucked Ib with his jacket and Ib went to sleep. Mary stood up and read some books. She yawned as she placed the book back to its shelf and sat beside Ib and slept.

The next "Art Gallery" day came. Garry was already awake reading books. Mary rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Oh Mary.. You're awake.." Garry put on a bored expression  
"Yeah.." Mary said sarcastically.  
"Hmph.. You want your rose back don't you..?" Garry smirked.  
"…" Mary kept silent and nodded.


End file.
